A Strange Aventure
by obediah
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the fed went over the line? what would happen if nobody samus knew would help? Lemon in future.


A Strange Adventure?

Ever wonder what would happen if the federation went over the line? What would happen if Samus needed help, but nobody she knew would?

Chapter 1: what the hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Samus, or anything about the game. But I do own Ryan. He's me. You can't own me. But I have a feeling you are going to try.

"It's a nice day out. I better go for a walk, or a bike ride."

We enter this story when a boy gets home from school.

"Ok Ryan. Do you want me to join you?" Ryan's father asked.

"No, thanks anyway." Ryan levees the house. Ryan is 15 years old.

He has very short brown hair, his eyes are hazel, he has light slightly tan skin,

he was around 5"8'. He was wearing jeans, converse shoes, a green t-shirt, glasses, and hoody. Ryan got out his bike, and helmet. He started down the road. He was going to his favorite places to ride. The Rail Trail. It was a long, wooded path.

He liked it because it was so peaceful. He loved nature. He also liked computers, anything unnatural, and anything that explodes.

(Hey, who doesn't?)

It took about an hour to get to the trail. But it was worth it to him. He was riding down the trail when something happened that seemed out of place. Off to the left, something crashed into the earth with great speeds. The shock wave was big enough to through him off the bike.

"What in the world?" Ryan got up. He knew that he didn't have much time. News crew would be flooding this place in half an hour. And he wanted to see whatever that was that crashed. "Maybe it's a UFO?" Ryan got exited. He picked up his bike and went off the path. He was flying through the woods. He wanted to get there quickly. Suddenly the ground disappeared from below him. He fell again. This time tumbling down a crater. Soon he got to the bottom. "I wouldn't want to repeat that."

Suddenly Ryan's attention was diverted when he spotted a faint glow from the center of the crater. He got up and dusted himself off. Slightly caucus, he walked towards the glowing object. He found it in the dirt. It looked like a capsule. When he got closer, it stopped glowing. But nothing else happened. It just sat there. "Maybe I better grab it.

Once the news vans get here, it will be impossible." Ryan walked closer. He was inches away when it finally reacted. With a hiss, it opined up. Ryan jumped from the sudden reaction, and fell again. He got up and dusted himself off again. Looking into the opined capsule, he saw armor. Not just any armor, but he recognized it from his game.

Metroid Prime. But something about it was different. But he ignored that at the moment.

"How can this be happening? The Chosen armor, that powerful weapon, has basically landed in my lap. I should get it out of here. If the government get there hands on tech like this, who knows what they would do with it." Ryan walked up to it again. He picked up the helmet. "How can I carry this stuff."? Suddenly the armor sprung to life. The helmet flew out of his hands, and slid onto his head. Then he felt something strange. The helmet was covering him with what felt like a second skin. The strange stuff slipped under his cloths, but not under more private clothing. It was the same color as the inside armor as in Fusion. He could only see it on his hands because he was covered everywhere else in clothing.

As soon as that finished covering him, the armor flew into the air.

It flew around him in circles, parts latched on by them selves. But they also slid under his clothing. Soon all the armor was on. But the armor didn't feel heavy. In fact, it felt like it wasn't there at all. It was more of a glove than anything. He looked down at his hands to see only the hands of the armor. But he couldn't see any other parts of it.

If you are confused here, let me explain where everything is. First layer is his skin, and underwear. Second layer is that blue skin. Third the armor. And above that are all his normal cloths.

Suddenly what felt like a needle entered the back of his neck. It hurt, the needle was doing something to the back of his spine. It felt like scraping. Then the needle left his neck. "What was that?" suddenly a small screen popped up in the left corner of the helmet. At the same time a female computer voice started to speak.

**Wireless connection installed.**

"Wireless? Connection? Installed? What the hell?" suddenly a screen popped up on the right corner. It liked like the outline of a computer chip. It was spinning. The picture of the chip filled in. then at the left some more writing popped up.

**Microscopic wireless connection chip. Connects you to the armor and helmet physically, and mentally.**

"Sweet! I can't believe this is happening! Wait, if this is the armor of Samus, where's the...." Suddenly a large silvery grey thing rose from the ground. It flew at him too. It latched onto his right arm.

There was the arm canon. It felt strange. The third skin seemed to have disappeared.

But the second skin was still there. It was more of a flexible armor than the third.

"Great, what of I need my right hand?" as if on cue, the third skin closed over his lower arm again. Then the cannon almost fell apart. It seemed to fold piece by piece into his upper arm armor. He guessed this by the movement under his jacket. "Cool." Ryan said. Everything was so strange. His green visor made everything clear. His glasses were pointless now. He could see 4 boxes, and a bar on the top of the screen. Near the bar was the number 99. Where the picture of the chip was, there was a radar screen. It showed a few animals moving around, but that was it for the moment. To the left side, there was a bar that said missiles near it. The bar said zero. There was another bar on the right. The strange part was that it was very slowly increasing. It had the word "warning" at the side. Soon he saw a group of dots moving towards him slowly on the radar.

**Blood infusion in process**

as this was said, another needle went into his neck and into his vein. Liquid was pumped into his neck. It was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He felt a little sick. The liquid was changing him somehow. But a good somehow. When the needle was gone, the pain was as well. He could feel power flowing through him. Ryan took off his helmet.

His senses increased greatly. He could hear everything. But it wasn't like everything was louder, but other, quieter and far away sounds could be herd. He could now see everything clearly. He could smell everything now. With his new senses, he could tell that the news crews were approaching. They were far off, but he knew he had to run for it. "If they catch me like this. I can't let them see the armor.' "What am I going to do? If the news gets out, who knows what could happen." Ryan put his helmet back on. It cut out all natural sound. Instead, there was a computer that transferred it. But he didn't know how. The helmet was airtight. No sound in or out. And the sound didn't come from the helmet. 'Hmm, maybe I can ask the computer.' "Computer." There was a small blip sound, but this too was not from the helmet. " How is the sound getting to me, I can tell it's not a speaker in the helmet." Error. Please Rephrase Question. Ryan thought for a moment. "Describe sound transfer." Ryan said this time. At the right the computer chip appeared again.

**Helmet computer takes in sound waves. Computer sends it directly to brain.**

The voice stopped. "Wow. High teck." Ryan felt a breeze of fresh air. 'This could work as a space suite.' "Ok, how can I make the visor clear?" Then, by itself, the screen in front of him cleared. Everything was its normal color.

**Infusion of Chosen blood complete. Abilities gained.**

'Chosen blood!' "Show gained abilities."

**Morph ball**

**Double jump**

**Screw attack**

**Speed boost**

**Energy beam**

**Ice beam**

**Plasma beam**

**Grapple beam**

**Missiles lock on/regular**

**Morph bomb**

**Charge beam power/energy/ice/plasma **

"Ok show original abilities."

**Power beam**

**Scan visor**

**Attack visor**

**Heat vision visor**

**X-ray visor**

**Wireless communicator**

"Wireless communicator. That sounds like a cell phone. Computer, can wireless communicator be used to communicate with phones?

**Possible. Please give frequency.**

"Frequency? Oh, you must mean phone number. Ok

###-####"

(Hey, can't I have some privacy?)

Ring ring /hello? / A mail voice spoke on the other side. "Hey dad. I wanted to call because something happened on the rail trail."

/OH NO, ARE YOU OK? / "Dad, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. A meteor fell and I went to check it out. Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that I might be out here a little longer. I want to see if I can find It." /well, be careful. Where are you calling? The number on the caller id is very strange. I never seen it before. Lets see. 000-0000

(That's the actual number. Not censers.) "No idea. Maybe it's a glitch. Well, I'll call when I leave." /Ok, but make sure you call. /

Click

"I can't believe he let me stay longer."

Ryan looked at the list again. "Wow. All that? Well, maybe I should do some training. This would be the perfect place, but the reporters. Maybe I can get them to leave." Ryan thought about it for a bit. He looked down at his hands that were covered in the black armor. And he remembered that he had a helmet on.

"How did cannon retract?"

**New program. Armor and weapons fold into each other when commanded. **

"Ok. Retract hand and helmet armor." Suddenly the armor around his hands felt like it was pealing back. At the same time the helmet split into many pieces.

Everything folded down under his cloths. No armor was showing. "Perfect."

Suddenly a bunch pf people popped out of the forest. Some were holding cameras, some microphones. They came to the scene where a teen was standing next to a bike in a crater that was fairly large. They all rushed to the teen. "What has happened here? When did you get here? Was it before or after the landing? What landed? Was it a meteorite?" about 10 people were throwing questions his way. About 20 cameras were focused on his face. The reporters were still bombarding the teen with an avalanche of questions. Suddenly the teen yelled as loud as he could. "STOP!" everyone was quiet. The boy started to talk.

"My name is Ryan. It looks like something crashed here. I was not here for long. I got here after it hit. When I got here, nothing was there. It ether went into the earth, or turned to dust on impact. Besides that, I don't know anything." Everyone slightly lost their spirit. The cameramen turned off there cameras. The reporters slumped down slightly. They all walked back out of the woods. There was no resin to report on something so trivial. Regular meteor crashes were too common. As soon as the last reporter left, Ryan relaxed. If they went to the center of the crater, they would have found that case.

Ryan looked towards the capsule. But it was gone. "Did one of the reporters pick it up?

Extend helmet and hand armor." As the armor came back, Ryan walked over to the crash site. "Scan visor" suddenly crosshairs appeared on screen. They moved where his eyes were looking. Nothing popped out. No foot prints except for his. "Extend arm cannon." The weapon folded down again. Once the cannon was in place, the third skin was gone again. He took this time to search the inside of the cannon for a trigger. He couldn't find one.

"I better learn how to use this thing. In my experiences with gaming, when something important disappears or becomes out of reach, usually there is a boss battle soon.

"Computer. Troubleshooting guide. Firing arm cannon."

The screen to the right expanded to fill the center of the visor. The arm cannon appeared on the window. It was cut in half the long way. He could see in the cannon.

If cannon doesn't fire, make sure you are hitting the trigger. If there is no trigger, turn off safety.

"Of coarse! It would have the safety on. If I hit the trigger without knowing what it is, I could hurt someone. Computer, close troubleshooting guide, and switch off safety. The window closed, and something popped up in the cannon. It was a handle. He grabbed it and felt around. It was like a joystick. It had a 2 buttons. He twisted his wrist so the handle was horizontal. The cannon changed. The front split and opined. "Computer, instructions on how to use arm cannon."

'I don't feel like blowing myself up by accident.' The window to the right was back, but it wasn't taking up the center.

He quickly looked through it. He found out that he had the cannon in missile. He kept on reading. He read the whole thing quickly.

"Ok, twist handle to change between beam, and missile. Voice command to change between beams. Hold trigger to charge, release to fire. Ok I think that's it." The window went away again. There wasn't much around. "The animals must have been scared away by those reporters." Ryan decided to test some weapons.

He switched out of missile mode and back into power beam. He looked at the bar to see that it was full. But it only had 30 missiles.

"Let's see, press this trigger." Suddenly a bullet of light flew out of it. It hit a tree. The blast just hit and exploded. Surprisingly there was no recoil. He did it again. This time he watched the cannon. When the shot fired, the cannon recoiled by itself. "That's useful." This time he held the trigger. The cannon charged the power beam. At the top, it slightly expanded. Light came out of the top. He let go of the trigger. The charged shot flew off to the same tree. This time the tree got a large scratch in it. "Ok, that's a little more powerful. Now for the other trigger." Ryan pressed the second trigger and a bunch of shots burst out at once. "Sweet, rapid fire. Ok, now for the other beams. Energy beam."

The cannon changed again. The sides popped out. You could see a purple energy. He shot this as well. Each time 3 balls flew out. They were moving strangely. But he expected this. He remembered these beams from M P. The tree that was hit by it looked like it was electrocuted. You could see the voltage jumping off the tree. "Wow, that's a big charge. It's overcoming a strong insulator. He charged this shot up as well. The cannon expanded again. You could see electricity jump out of it. "Wait, doesn't this beam charged have lock on capabilities? He did a manual lock on a fresh tree. He moved the barrel of the cannon a little to the left. He let it go, and just as he suspected, it curved to the right and hit the target. Next was "Ice beam." "Man, I never liked this one. It's too slow." The cannon pulled back the parts that stuck out from the energy beam. Now it popped out vertically. You could see wight energy through the cracks. He fired at another tree. A good chunk froze. Well, I already know what charged will do, so, Plasma beam." 'My favorite' Ryan thought to himself. The cannon extended length wise. You could see red glowing energy in between the cracks. Ryan aimed at the frozen tree and opined fire. The ice melted in the blink of an eye. "Now for my favorite part. DISINTIGRATION!"

Ryan charged up the plasma beam. The cannon looked like it was about to explode. Ryan aimed at another tree and let go of the raw, unstoppable power. It flew at the tree. It completely disappeared in the blink of the eye. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

"Gota love it!" suddenly the warning bar went up again. Ryan looked at the radar screen. There was a very large group of dots. "Heat visor." Ryan said quickly. It was strange. The radar was gone. He looked around. He saw a large group of people walking towards the site. By the looks of it they were all carrying guns.

"Computer, scan weapons." The bar went across the screen again. He looked at the screen that was listing their weapons.

**Handgun x 50**

**Machine gun x 50**

**Mini gun x 10**

**Grenade x 500**

**Teargas grenade x 100**

**Grenade launcher x 20**

**Missile launcher x 20**

**Missile x 80 **

_Sweat drop_

"What's with all the ammo?"

**Hacking communication channel. **

'Will you marry me?'

**Error, please rephrase question**

Ryan fell for the 4th time that day.

:I Repeat, a life form has been detected. Move in. Fire only when form has proved to be hostile. Move in.:


End file.
